


Love or What is Love?

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Simmons assigns another special project, and Helga wants to be the one who does a good job. secrets are learned about other characters. Do they even know what love is about? please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love or What is Love?

**Love or What is Love?**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

* * *

"Aah criminy" said Helga out loud, a little too loudly.

Mr. Simmons gave a new "special project." However, this "special project" was to give a report on what love is to them and this report was both a written and oral report. Everybody had enough to do with Mr. Simmons' "special projects," however; this project seemed to be counted as a test.

"Since, you seem to be anxious to do the project, I will let you go first" replied Mr. Simmons to Helga's out cry about the project. Mr. Simmons was used to his class groaning when he assigned them special projects.

'Oh this special project would be good for Helga' thought Mr. Simmons, "because I noticed that she always did like Arnold in that way.'

The class laughed out loud. Helga could be seen with her fists ready to hit someone. Old Betsy seemed to miss pounding on people.

'What does Mr. Simmons think, he can do to this project, what do these hooligans think they are? Do they even know what love is about? I will prove them wrong' thought Helga.

And with that, Helga was determined that with the week she had to do the project, she would do the best in the class.

'No one could mess with Helga G. Pataki' Helga thought with a smirk on her face, that caused her classmates to shift their chairs away from her.

* * *

**Once again...Happy Holidays :)**


End file.
